Longing for Sleep
by Handwritten
Summary: Waking up after a nightmare is truly terrifying. But...sometimes not waking up can be even worse. How he longs for sleep, and that certain girl to soothe the dark monsters of night away. -- A Namixas short short.


**Longing for Sleep**

* * *

_I wake up, it's a bad dream,  
No one on my side,  
I was fighting -  
But I just feel too tired  
to be fighting,  
guess I'm not the fighting kind._

_

* * *

_

Naminé would enter his room almost soundlessly - holding her robe close to herself, tired eyes squinting in the darkness. Her blond hair would be a lopsided mess from where she had bolted out of bed.

"...Roxas?" She whispered - a quiet groan was her only response. She continued forward, making out the outline of Roxas' bed in the dim moonlight coming through his closed window. As she passed it, her fingers tugged on the hem of the curtain. The small amount of light was diminished even more - and she held her hands out cautiously in front of her as she continued forward.

"Roxas." She called softly, wincing as her knee bumped against the low wood of his bed. She felt along the side until she met with the lamp beside his bed - and in another moment, the side of the room was lit up in a yellow glow. She let go of the small chain, straightening as she surveyed his sleeping form.

His legs were tangled in the sheets - and the golden spikes hanging over his forehead were damp with sweat. His fingers were shaking, one fist clenched tight around a clump of material. She would press her cool palm against his cheek, and his eyes would open - uneasiness still swimming in their blue depths. It would take him a few silent moments to discern what was happening, and when he did, his eyes would slip closed with relief.

"Naminé..." He sighed, letting his tense shoulders relax. Slowly she would help him sit up, passing him a glass of water. She would carefully straighten the sheets, grabbing another pillow off the floor where it had fallen. She would look away as he changed his damp shirt, and smile when he hugged her tightly against his chest.

"Moonlight can give you nightmares." Always she would remind him, though she wouldn't do anything other then place a soft kiss on his forehead. She propped the soft pillows against the headboard, and crawled under the blankets beside him. He would still look rather jittery; and she would pretend she couldn't hear his pounding heart. While she would sit up against the headboard, he would rest his head against her side heavily.

Weary dark blue eyes would close, and she would be sure to stroke his hair and hum softly while he fell back asleep. The nightmares didn't occur often - but sometimes Namine would wake up in middle of the night, sensing that he was in distress. Trapped somewhere in his mind - not able to wake up until she soothed him out of the dark depths.

She never grew impatient - she would sit with him until his breathing slowed. He would inhale her sweet scent, heart slowly returning to it's natural rate. Sometimes her fingers traced his jawline - or she would let her own cheek rest against the top of his blond spikes.

Whatever she did, her eyes never closed until she was sure he was no longer frightened.

* * *

_Where do we go?  
I don't even know,  
My strange old face._

_And I'm thinking about those days,  
And I'm thinking about those days._

_

* * *

_

The dreams plagued him more often now. In the silence, Roxas would awaken almost immediately. Drenched in his own sweat, he would stare into the moonlight coming from his open curtains. The room would remain dark. There was no one to reach over and turn on his lamp - assure him that nothing in the darkness would use that moment to yank on his arm with slithering claws.

_She_ was no longer there to wake him from the terrifying maze of his imagination. To remind him again and again to pull the drapes across the windows. To comfort him. To whisper the words only she could make reach his scared self. Her calming presence was gone - and he would fall back against his pillow, covering his eyes as to push the tears back into his eyes.

As he lay awake throughout the rest of the smothering night, he would almost wish to remain in his nightmare. The trapped state where he couldn't do anything but run away from things that didn't exist anywhere else but in his head.

Anything was better then waking up...

And not seeing her there.

* * *

_Wouldn't mind it  
if you were by my side._

_But you're long gone,  
yeah you're long gone now._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note

* * *

Though I don't really describe it anywhere in the story...this was meant to be IU. Somewhere in the castle, a blond boy is having nightmares ):

It was sort of nice to write a short short (less then 1000 words) - let off some creative steam.  
I'm in the process of another Namixas fic...though it'll be sort of different...author alert, people~

Moonlight always gives me nightmares for some reason.  
New poll on my profile.

Song used: 'A Bad Dream' by Keane.

**Review, or have Roxas be chased by bad dreams forever.  
**


End file.
